


Новые дни

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: Времена злодеев прошли, настала новая эра.Старый драббл с фб.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Новые дни

**Author's Note:**

> Технически это имеет отношение и к мувиверсу.

Икол бодро скакал по поверхности кресла, неодобрительно поглядывая на Локи. Вслух он всегда говорил только то, что Локи хотел услышать. Но это не мешало ему показывать свое отношение к действиям Локи другими способами.

— Хорош, — сказал Икол с оттенком презрения в голосе.

— Красавчик, — согласился Локи, разглядывая себя в зеркале в полный рост.

Может, неплохо было бы иметь плечи пошире, мышцы на руках — рельефнее, подбородок —твёрже, а ресницы – не такие длинные. Но и так вполне ничего, девчонкам он нравился. Земным девчонкам вообще очень легко понравиться: пара трюков, навешать лапши на уши — и они уже тают.

Вот с Тором сложнее, чем с любой, пусть даже самой капризной девчонкой.

Он все время смотрит на Локи так, будто тот вот прямо сейчас на его глазах взорвётся, разметав кровавые ошмётки по тронному залу.

Не то чтобы Локи его не понимал. Его предшественник был настоящим психопатом и, будем честными, истериком.

Тут самому себе не будешь верить.

Локи провел пальцем от шеи до груди, коснулся левого соска. Где-то там, в глубине сердца спит настоящая погибель для всего Асгарда. Как будто Локи — программа наподобие Джарвиса, только созданная с неизвестной целью.

С чистого листа? Будь настоящим богом хаоса? Ха. Ха. Ха.

Может произойти всё, что угодно: от возвращения гигантов до красивого, чистого моря крови.

Локи не верил, что исчезнувший бог обмана был честен даже с самим собой. Локи искренне сомневался, что в нём заложена любовь ко всему сущему и что его нынешнее предназначение — посадка цветочков вокруг Асгарда.

Но зато он твёрдо верил, что растёт только тот волк, которого кормишь.

Локи не хотел быть всего лишь последователем спятившего бога. Поэтому «кормил» привязанность к Тору и верил в него со всей присущей юности страстью.

Это он нашел Локи. Это он доставил его в Асгард. Это он защищал его от чужих нападок.

Хотя без Асгарда, скажем прямо, Локи спокойно бы обошелся. Ничего хорошего он в нём не видел: шумно, слуги-идиоты, глаза слепит блеск золота…

Куда больше ему нравилась холодная элегантность башни Старка. Локи вообще любил Землю, Мидгард, не меньше, чем Тор. И люди ему тоже нравились.

Смертные? Ну что ж, он не слишком от них отличается. Свернуть шею ему так же просто.

Локи не чувствовал себя богом.

Мальчишка, который выучил пару книг по магии. Ладно, пару очень толковых книг по магии, когда-нибудь Тор оценит его способности. Не очень скоро, но Локи готов подождать. Тор – известный тугодум в том, что касается отношений. Пройдет ещё не одно тысячелетие, прежде чем он поймет, зачем Локи так старается.

Дохлый сурт, он даже до сих пор не заметил, что Локи вырос!

Девятнадцать лет в сравнении с несколькими веками — ничто. Но по земным меркам Локи вполне взрослый. Во всяком случае, Тони как-то попытался его споить.

Если Тор так же игнорировал изменения в Локи-до-Локи, то неудивительно, что тот спятил и попытался уничтожить всё живое вокруг. Надо же как-то привлечь внимание к своим мелким насущным проблемам.

Судя по рассказам Троицы воинов, теперь Тор стал куда внимательнее по отношению к брату.

Локи сравнивать было не с чем, но он охотно верил Троице. Обжёгшись на молоке — дуешь на воду. Только он предпочел бы вместо дурацких «Локи, с тобой все в порядке? Локи, если кто посмотрит на тебя косо — дай знать. Локи, это опасный поход, ты туда не пойдешь» банально трахнуть Тора. Или чтобы он трахнул Локи, без разницы.

Вот поэтому у них и началась холодная война с Иколом.

Икол не одобрял отношения Локи к Тору: влюблённые создают беспорядок только в собственной голове, какие уж там боги обмана и хаоса. И уж тем более не одобрял сексуальных фантазий Локи.

Трус и слабак. Завидовал, наверное. Сам, поди, даже намекнуть не пробовал о своих чувствах, когда была возможность.

Локи не хотел быть таким же лохом. Он точно знал, что не остановится ни перед чем, если вдруг выдастся случай. В конце концов, ему девятнадцать лет, самое время совершать безумства. Лишь бы не свихнуться окончательно по примеру Локи-до-него.

Ну а пока случай не выдался, остаётся только дрочить.

Чем Локи сейчас и развлекался, наблюдая за изображением в зеркале.

Его невероятно возбуждало то, что отражавшийся там иллюзорный Тор делал всё то же самое, что и он.

Локи улыбнулся сам себе.

Ну да, он красивый. Но Тор — практически совершенство.

Локи облизал пальцы и наклонил голову набок, медленно выдыхая.

У Тора-отражения были совершенно сумасшедшие глаза, когда он с чувством провел пальцами по груди и скользнул вниз вдоль мышц живота.

Икол со своего места разразился недовольным треском, но Локи не обратил на это внимания. Пусть ревнует, сам виноват.

Черный выпуклый глаз недобро следил за происходящим. Что Локи, что Икол — оба помешанные психи.

Быстрые рваные движения, к которым так привык сам Локи, в исполнении Тора смотрелись совершенно завораживающе. Рука легко скользила от основания члена к головке, размазывая выделившуюся смазку.

Локи мог бы связать настоящего Тора, он знал массу подходящих заклинаний. Мог бы попробовать его на вкус. Если бы не был уверен в том, что после такого Тор оторвёт ему голову.

Локи еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы прибегать к последнему шансу.

Пока что его жажду вполне удовлетворяло бесплатное порно-видео, наколдованное им лично.

Тор закусил губу, двигая рукой быстрей.

Локи шумно вздохнул, теряя концентрацию.

Иллюзия распалась, исчезла вместе с зеркалом.

— Извращеннский гей, — обвиняюще бросил Икол и спрятал клюв под крыло. Демонстрировал — лучше бы его глаза этого не видели.

— Кто бы говорил, — проворчал Локи. — Не гей я, мне девушки нравятся. Леах очень привлекательна. У меня просто Торо-ориентация, я не виноват.

Локи подобрал с пола одежду - пора было одеваться.

Дурацкий, конечно, костюм, но Локи он нравился. Похож на костюмы из комиксов про супергероев, которые Локи пачками таскал с Земли.

— Герой, — мрачно донеслось из-под крыла.

— Супер, — добавил Локи и подмигнул.

Он тоже кое-что умел и хотел бы помогать Тору наравне с остальными.

Времена злодеев прошли, настала новая эра.


End file.
